


Less like love and more like a note

by dosmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmin/pseuds/dosmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a love letter for Jongin on the Christmas tree. Jongdae won't stop young love (and neither will Sehun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less like love and more like a note

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from my lj http://greenlen.livejournal.com/25683.html  
> I just wanted to have at least one story posted in this account

 

_You're one of the best dancers I've ever seen in my life. I don't think you are a flower boy, because your beauty will last forever. You won't ever wither away but you can break, so please be careful, your waist needs more time to heal._

 

 

Jongin finished reading the letter with a smile forming on his face. He had never received a love letter before, and even if this one didn’t contain a real confession he wouldn’t know what else to call it.

Jongdae, who was reading over his shoulder, started laughing. When Sehun had told them there was a love letter for Jongin hanging on the cafeteria’s Christmas tree neither Jongin nor him had believed it. It wasn’t uncommon for students to hang love letters on the tree hoping for their object of affection to find it, but there had never been one for Jongin. If anything, it was Jongin (and the rest of the student population) who often hanged a list of wishes which consisted mainly on hoping to pass his subjects and survive the finals week.

"That’s so fucking cheesy. Who even writes like this?" Sehun took the paper from Jongin’s hand and put it back on the Christmas tree. 

"Maybe a literature major" Jongdae answered and moved to take a picture of the letter hanging on the tree. "This is great. I’ll show it to everyone on Friday." he suddenly turned around to look at Jongin and Sehun with narrowed eyes.

“You are going, right?"

Jongin and Sehun nodded at the same time but it was Sehun who answered when he noticed his best friend was reading the letter once again. "Zitao already threatened us into going, so you'll see us there".

"Great! Then I’ll see you later, take care of your eternal beauty Jongin!"

Once Jongdae left, Sehun turned around to face Jongin and scowled when he didn’t even received a glance from the other.

"How come no one thinks my beauty is eternal?" Sehun whined causing Jongin to look at him and roll his eyes. 

"I thought being called a flower boy was nice but now that I think about it, the letter is true. I’m going to grow old, lose my beautiful face, and then what?"

Jongin laughed and started walking towards the exit with Sehun following behind him.

"Don't stress about it, I’m sure you'll find someone who likes you for more than just your looks. 

Sehun grimaced but nodded anyway, it was a nice sentiment but hardly true, and he had many failed relationships to prove it.

"Easy to say when you get a confession like that. By the way, the person who wrote the letter must know you right? I mean, he or she knows about your waist injury."

Jongin suddenly stopped causing Sehun to crash into his back "Of course," he turned around and grabbed Sehun’s shoulders, a wide smile appearing on his face "I can make a list of all the people that know or could know about it. It's not that many". 

Sehun grabbed Jongin’s shoulders in return and looked at him for a long moment “So make a list and let me go, we'll be late for class".

 

 

 

 

Jongdae walked into his next class barely on time. He smiled when he saw Yixing in the back of the classroom, scribbling on his notebook as he usually did before the class started. History of art wasn’t the most entertaining or easy subject but Jongdae had managed to survive thanks to the help of Chinese child celebrity and music prodigy Zhang Yixing, he was nice and easy going, not to mention he always managed to make him laugh without even trying, which came in handy when he was struggling to stay awake during the teacher’s tedious explanations.

“Hey, Xing” Yixing looked up in time to see Jongdae sit on the chair next to him, he smiled and greeted him just as the teacher entered the room. 

“You barely made it” he commented quietly and Jongdae nodded “I know, but one of my friends got a love letter on the Christmas tree and I couldn’t miss seeing it.” 

“I see, I hanged a letter this year but it’s not really a love letter, just a small message I guess”. Yixing whispered and Jongdae looked at him surprised “Really? For who?”

“Kim Jongin”

Jongdae who had been half listening to the teacher and writing notes, dropped his pen and stared at Yixing with his mouth open. He felt the urge to start interrogating the Chinese boy but he didn’t want to be kicked out of class, so he quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper and passed it to Yixing.

   

_YOU LIKE JONGIN???? AS IN KIM JONGIN THE BRAT WHO IS MY FRIEND AND ALWAYS STEALS MY FOOD?? we need to talk about this after class, don’t go anywhere and don’t freak out right now! the teacher already hates me enough_

 

They both waited until the class ended and left the room before anyone else. Jongdae dragged Yixing by the wrist until they entered the cafeteria and stopped right in front of the letter in question.

“You are telling me you wrote this for Jongin?” Jongdae half screamed and then lowered his voice when some people turned to look at him “How do you even know him?”

Yixing took the letter from the tree and started folding it, maybe writing a letter (not a love letter though, just a letter) for his crush wasn’t a good idea after all.

“I don’t, I didn't even know he's your friend. I just- I’ve seen him dance at the festivals and sometimes when the dance club practices in the courts I go to watch them.” Yixing tried to put the folded letter in his pocket but Jongdae stopped him and took it from him.

“He already saw it,” he sighed when he saw the disappointed look on Yixing’s face “He smiled, like not his usual stupid smile but a genuine smile. I don’t think he would react badly if you told him in person”.

Yixing bit his lip and shrugged, maybe not but confessing was never his intention, he just wanted to let Jongin know there was someone who loved his dancing and was worried about his health.

“It’s not necessary; he doesn’t need to know it was me and I never planned to confess.”

Jongdae nodded, he understood but he wasn’t willing to let go the opportunity to see Yixing happy. He knew his friend was happy but getting him together with Jongin could make him even happier and who was he to oppose young love?

“I think you should, honestly. Jongin is a brat but he’s a goodhearted person and he was really happy when he read the letter, I’m sure he would love to know who wrote it."

Yixing sighed and shook his head “Fine, fine,” He smiled at Jongdae and took the letter from him “I’ll do it. I don’t have anything to lose.”

Jongdae smiled and hugged him “I know the perfect moment for you to confess, just trust me, I’ll take care of everything. But you have to know, if you want to approach Jongin there’s someone you have to be careful about”.

 

 

 

 

After receiving a message from Jongdae asking him to meet at the cafeteria as soon as possible, claiming it was "a matter of life and death" and warning him not to bring Jongin, Sehun had to abandon his homework (and Jongin who had complained about being left alone) in the library. Once he entered the cafeteria he saw Jongdae sitting with a familiar boy, he had seen him with Jongdae before and he knew they were friends but they had never met.

"Am I too late? Did someone die already?" Sehun said and sat down in front of Jongdae and next to the other boy. He turned to him and bowed "Hi, I'm Sehun. 

Yixing looked at him with wide eyes and bowed instantly "Yixing. Ah, nice to meet you," he turned to look at Jongdae with a frightened expression, hoping for the other to explain the situation. Sehun raised an eyebrow and looked at Jongdae too, waiting for him to talk.

"So?" he demanded and Jongdae sighed "You know the letter for Jongin-"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Don't interrupt me brat! I know who wrote it and I've convinced him to confess but first I need you to promise you won't fuck this up for Jongin."

Sehun scowled, he didn't understand why everyone always blamed him for Jongin's failed relationships, it wasn't like he actively tried to ruin them, he just wanted to make sure his friend was seeing someone good. His actions however, had caused many misunderstandings before; people often though he and Jongin were dating and their friends always accused him of being jealous and possibly in love, but he knew it was only a brotherly love, even Jongin had chased away some of his pretenders when he didn't think they were good for Sehun.

"It's not my fault only idiots and jerks like him. And he does the same, not like anyone cares." 

"Right, I'm aware of your weird overprotective friendship but I know for a fact that Yixing here," Jongdae motioned towards the boy sitting next to Sehun "is a great guy and he deserves the chance to talk to Jongin before you try to interfere."

Sehun looked at Yixing and frowned. He was good looking and the letter he had written to Jongin had actually been really nice, it was cheesy but it showed that he was concerned about his friend’s health.

"You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't think Yixing was a good guy," Jongdae watched as Sehun frown turned into a blank look.

Yixing shifted in his chair uncomfortably, he had been listening to their discussion quietly but he felt the need to say something to Sehun, to assure him he just wanted to let Jongin know how he felt. He wasn't even sure how the other would react, he could be rejected instantly and that would be the end of it. Sehun wouldn't have to worry about him being good enough for Jongin and Yixing would simply go back to watching him from afar.

"I know," Sehun said "and you're right. Jongin can make his own decisions. Besides," he stopped to look at Yixing again.

"I like what you wrote. You're cool, really fucking cheesy but cool."

 

 

 

 

The plan was simple. Go to Minseok's party on Friday, approach Jongin when he was alone and confess.

"I don't know who Minseok is."

"But I do."

"I'm not invited to the party."

"I'm inviting you."

"What if he's never alone?"

"He will be. I'll make sure.”

"What if I don't want to confess anymore?"

"Yixing..."

"Fine!" 

Jongdae smiled and raised his hands in victory. If everything went according to plan there'd be a new couple on campus by the end of the week.

 

 

 

 

"Where the fuck is Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun?" 

Jongdae was beginning to freak out when it was almost midnight and there was no trace of Jongin in the party. He had sent Sehun about 10 messages but there had been no response. And Yixing had almost left twice, claiming that the universe was clearly against his confession. 

"It's not a big deal. It's just not meant to be." 

"Shut up and don't you dare try to leave. I'm going to find those jerks and this confession will happen."

Yixing sighed and sat down again. The plan Jongdae had carefully elaborated wasn't developing as expected and he didn't know whether to feel sad or relieved. He didn't have much time to think about it because Sehun entered the room followed by a very tired looking Jongin. 

"Sorry hyung, we fell asleep." Sehun said as soon as they reached the spot where Jongdae was standing.

"Of course you did. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. I'll just introduce you to my good friend. Jongin," Jongdae motioned towards the boy sitting. "This is Yixing. Sehun has already met him."

Jongin looked at Yixing and smiled brightly; he bowed and greeted him while Yixing stared at him with a blank expression. Jongdae sighed and tapped his friend in the shoulder, urging him to say something.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Uhh, Jongdae told me that you dance, that's really cool. I used to dance when I was still in China."

"You did?" Jongdae turned to look at Yixing surprised, although he knew Yixing had been some kind of a child star back in China, all the videos he had seen involved him just singing or playing an instrument, never dancing. It wasn't uncommon for artist, especially in Korea, to sing and dance but somehow he had never expected Yixing to do both, considering the Chinese boy had little to no coordination and two left feet. 

"Yeah, but I stopped before coming to Korea."

"Why?" it was Sehun who asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. He looked at Yixing expectantly but only received a shrug and a mumble of I had to. 

"Well, if you ever feel like dancing again just let me know, or Sehun." 

Jongin smiled again, or maybe he had never stopped. Either way, Yixing found himself unable to act like a normal person having a regular conversation; which made him wonder how he would be able to confess. Maybe the universe was really against him. 

"Anyway," Jongdae started and turned to Jongin and Sehun "since you are both late you'll have to help me out. You too, Xing."

 

 

 

 

Yixing knew Jongdae was up to no good when he sent him and Jongin to the garage to look for "the red box with the extra cups and plates" but he figured it was now or never. He just had to say the letter was from him, quietly hear Jongin's rejection and move on with his life. 

"I can't find a red box, maybe Jongdae hyung got confused."

Jongin was looking through the pile of boxes in the corner of the garage while Yixing pretended to be busy with some plastic bags in the other corner of the room.

"Fuck," Yixing heard the other say and turned around to see Jongin grimacing with a hand on his lower back. "My back is killing me." 

"Did you hurt yourself dancing?"

"Yeah, but it happens often so I'm used to it."

Yixing sighed and decided it was time, whatever answer he got he would accept it and move on. 

"Be more careful, I know that you must think it's fine if you push yourself a little more, because you'll heal eventually but maybe you won't. I understand- Jongin... you won't ever wither away but you can break."

Jongin was looking at him with wide eyes. Yixing thought maybe he recognized the words or maybe he was just thinking what a weird guy Yixing was. He waited for Jongin to say something but he looked too shocked or confused to talk, so he took a deep breath and walked towards the other, stopping a few steps in front of him.

"Jongdae told me you found my letter in the Christmas tree and I wasn't planning to reveal myself but he insisted."

Jongin seemed to have snapped out of his shocked and was now looking at Yixing with an expression he couldn't quite understand, he remained quiet however, so Yixing continued his confession.

"You don't have to feel pressured by it though, I wrote the letter on a whim and I didn't actually think you would see it. I know you don't really know me so I'm not expecting anything, I just wanted to let you know that I really believe what I wrote, especially the part about your waist, now it's also your back. Please take care of your health." 

Jongin opened his mouth to speak but only a sigh came out and Yixing knew right then that it was the end. Any small hope he had was only that, hope for something that wouldn't happen. 

"I should go now. It was good to see-" 

"Wait." Jongin walked closer to Yixing, who in turn stiffened and looked at him anxiously "You got injured right? That’s why you stopped dancing."

Yixing nodded. It had been his fault, that's what the doctor said, his parents too, and Yixing knew it was true. He took it too far, he thought he was invincible and ignored everyone's warnings and worried looks, until he hurt himself to the point where he couldn't heal anymore, at least not enough to be able to dance freely again. 

"It was my fault, I was careless." 

"I'm sorry, no matter whose fault it was it must have been awful."

"It's not that bad nowadays; I still have my guitar and piano to pass the time." Yixing smiled faintly and Jongin did too. He moved to leave once again but this time he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"You're right, I don't know you, but I'd like to. Let's hang out some day."

"Yeah, ok. That'd be great."

Jongin let go of Yixing's wrist but his smile grew. A sudden thought came to his mind and he laughed, making Yixing look at him confused. 

"Jongdae hyung and Sehun already knew right? And Sehun was ok with it?

"He said I was really fucking cheesy but cool."

"He's just bitter because no one thinks his beauty will last forever."


End file.
